1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates to a wireless multi-hop network, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method for operating a plurality of nodes synchronized to a specific period in a wireless multi-hop network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a wireless multi-hop network such as a wireless sensor network and a mobile ad-hoc network, data from a source node may reach a destination node through relay of intermediate nodes.
A wireless multi-hop network is designed by considering transmission performance such as end-to-end transmission delay, a transmission rate, and the like, as in other communication systems, and by further considering energy efficiency when nodes in the wireless multi-hop network are energy-restricted.